Ryan Chamberlain (Jon Lindstrom)
| siblings = Kevin Collins (identical twin) | spouse = Gloria (deceased) | romances = Felicia Scorpio (dated) Ava Jerome (kissed; ONS, 2018 - while masquerading as Kevin) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Livvie Locke (via Kevin; deceased) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Dr. Ryan Chamberlain, MD was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the identical twin of Dr. Kevin Collins. Casting He was portrayed by Jon Lindstrom from 1992 until 1995, who also played Chamberlain's identical twin brother, Kevin Collins. Lindstrom returned to play Chamberlain after he was revealed to be alive in 2018. Storylines |-|1992-95= Ryan Chamberlain was a pediatrician at General Hospital, but it is revealed that he has been hiding his mentally unstable behavior for some time. Felicia Jones, while living in Texas, knew him as "Todd Wilson" and saw him murder his wife Gloria. She had amnesia when she got back to Port Charles and didn't remember knowing Ryan/Todd. Ryan becomes obsessed with Felicia, who gets her memory back and is arrested for attempted murder after he traps her in a cabin and she attacks him in self-defense. Ryan crashes Felicia and Mac Scorpio's wedding with a bomb, but is sent to an asylum. After escaping with the help of his counselor Connie Cooper, he kills her, kidnaps Georgie Jones and dies in a funhouse explosion after a face-to-face with his brother Kevin. Ryan continued to appear to Kevin and taunt him over the years. It was revealed that as children, Ryan was sexually abused by their mother. One night, she abuses Kevin, thinking it was Ryan. When Kevin tells their father, he takes Kevin and leaves Ryan behind. Ryan would eventually kill his mother. |-|2018-19= Twenty-three years later, Ryan was revealed to be alive in Port Charles and is being locked up in Ferncliff by his brother, Kevin. It was him who was communicating via morse code to Carly when she was a patient there. On August 28, 2018, Ryan escaped from his restraints and attacked his brother. He took Kevin's clothes and placed his restraints on him. He fooled the Ferncliff staff and made his way to General Hospital where everyone was fooled into believing he was Dr. Kevin Collins. After meeting Franco Baldwin and learning of his history, he has begun to like him as he reminds him a lot of himself. On Halloween, Ryan murdered Ferncliff nurse Mary Pat Ingles by stabbing her to death and placed her decapitated head into an apple bobbing barrel for Carly to find. The rest of the corpse was placed in Ava's art gallery with a jack o lantern as its head. Ryan (as Kevin) also separated from Laura, the woman the real Kevin is married to. On November 21, 2018 Ryan finds Ava and Nina fighting in Ava's art gallery and breaks it up. He then tells Ava that he has feelings for her and they kiss and Laura walks in and sees them kissing. On November 26, Ryan murdered Ava's daughter, Kiki Jerome by stabbing her to death in her apartment and then placed her corpse inside the Haunted Star, where it was found by newlyweds Curtis and Jordan Ashford. Ryan also hid the murder weapon in the apartment of Kiki's boyfriend, Dr. Griffin Munro, who is subsequently arrested after the knife is uncovered. However, Griffin is soon released as the PCPD suspects that the same person killed both Kiki and Mary Pat. Meanwhile, Ryan had began sleeping with Ava since the day he murdered Kiki and even stopped Ava from killing Griffin at the PCPD. On New Year's Eve, Ryan murdered film producer Peyton Mills, who was producing a documentary about Ryan, and stashed his body in the balcony of the Metro Court before celebrating the new year with Ava. On January 21, 2019, Ryan stabs Lulu Spencer-Falconeri in her office after she gets too close to figuring out that he is actually not Kevin. He does not kill her and she gets away due to him suddenly going blind. Lulu is rushed to GH and Ava takes Ryan there too where he is revealed to have been infected with the same virus which had rendered Anna Devane temporarily blind. After his sight is restored, Ryan tries to finish off Lulu in her hospital room, but had to leave when Laura came in. Crimes Committed |-|1990s= *Killed Marsha Cooper to 1992; revealed 1998; on Port Charles *Killed his abusive mother to 1992; revealed 1995 *Killed Suzzane Smith to 1992 *Killed Deborah Jones to 1992 *Killed Helen Parks to 1992 *Killed Magi Anthony to 1992 *Killed Linda Walker to 1992 *Killed his wife, Gloria Wilson 1992 *Stalked Felicia Scorpio 1992-Apr 1995 *Killed Michelle Bails 24, 1993 *Killed Jessica Holmes 3, 1993 *Attacked Audrey Hardy after mistaking her for his abusive mother 28, 1993 *Attacked Steve Hardy and attempted to kill him 28, 1993 *Kidnapped Maxie Jones 1993 *Kidnapped Felicia and attempted to murder her 1993 *Had Felicia committed to an asylum she later escaped with [[Mac]] *Attempted to murder Felicia again 1994 *Held Felicia hostage at gunpoint during her wedding to Mac 1994 *Bombed the wedding ceremony after fighting with Mac 1994 *Killed his counselor Connie Cooper after she helped him escape an asylum 1995 *Kidnapped Georgie Jones 1995 *Fought with his brother, Kevin Collins 24, 1995 |-|2018-present= *Attacked Kevin after escaping from his restraints and holding him captive at Ferncliff while impersonating him 28, 2018-present *Murdered Mary Pat Ingles by stabbing her to death and then decapitated her postmortem 30, 2018; revealed Nov 1, 2018 *Attempted to frame Carly Corinthos for Mary Pat's murder 1, 2018 *Murdered Kiki Jerome by stabbing her to death 26, 2018; revealed Nov 28, 2018 *Framed Dr. Griffin Munro for Kiki's murder 29-Dec 6, 2018 *Lying to a police official; withheld the information that Ava was about to shoot Griffin 3, 2018 *Lying to police officials again; lied about having spent the night with Ava 4, 2018 *Murdered Peyton Mills by stabbing him to death 31, 2018; shown Dec 27-28, 2018 *Stabbed Lulu Spencer-Falconeri in the stomach 21, 2019 *Attempted to smother Lulu to death at the hospital 28, 2019 Health and Vitals *Sexually assaulted by his mother as a child to 1992; revealed 1995 *Stabbed by Felicia in self-defense 1993 *Assaulted by Mac Scorpio in defence of Felicia 1994 *Presumed dead after being blown up in a fun house his brother, Kevin Collins 24, 1995 *Held captive in Ferncliff by Kevin revealed and escaped Aug 28, 2018 *Threatened by Mary Pat Ingles 2018 *Infected by a latent virus and rendered temporarily blind 21-25, 2019 Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional pediatricians Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional twins Category:1990s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Maralyn Thoma Category:Characters created by Bill Levinson Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional serial killers Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters